Cinta Tertunda - YiZhan
by kyungsoo96
Summary: pernakah mengikhlaskan seseorang yang paling dicintai untuk menikah dengan orang lain? aku. Xiao Zhan, aku orang itu. orang yang ku cintai memilih orang lain dalam hidupnya. mau tidak mau, ikhlas tidak ikhlas itu adalah pilihannya! namun, beberapa tahun kedepannya. aku bertemu dengannya dalam satu ruangan. tidur bersama dan tanpa busana? what? — YiZhan
1. prolog

Di altar gereja di salah satu negara Beijing tengah berdiri calon suami-istri yang beberapa menit saat lagi akan mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka. Diantara mereka tengah berdiri seorang pendeta melengkapi ingkatan tali pernikahan yang akan dimulai sekarang

"Wahai tuan wang, apa engkau bersedia menikah dengan nona Lu Fei saat ini" ujar pendeta kepada mempelai pria setelan jas hitam tegap dihadapannya

"Ya, saya bersedia" ucapnya tegas tanpa keraguan

"Baik. Saya akan menanyakan lagi, apakah anda akan mencintai istri anda dengan sepenuh hati anda"

"Ya, saya mencintai istri saya dengan sepenuh hati"

"Sekali lagi saya bertanya kepada anda, apakah anda akan menjaga dan merawatnya dengan baik. Jika terjadi sesuatu kesalahpahaman diantara kalian berdua, dapatkah anda berjanji akan menyelesaikan dengan cara tenang dan akan merangkul istri anda ke jalan yang benar"

"Ya, saya akan melakukannya!"

Selesai dengan janji telah dibuat oleh mempelai pria. Kini kata yang sama diajukan oleh pendeta kepada mempelai wanita. Dan aku berada di kursi hadirin dibagian belakang mulai meneteskan airmata. Ini bukan airmata kebahagiaan ku berikan, ini adalah airmata kesedihan dan tidak ingin saat ini terjadi.

Aku xiao zhan, seseorang berada dialtar saat ini. seseorang yang sangat ku cintai, aku tidak rela ia menikah dengan orang lain. Tidak rela. Aku mengusap punggung tangan ku untuk menghapus airmata ku seiring menahan tangisan ku beberapa saat lagi akan pecah.

Dan hal yang aku pertahankan sedari tadi terjadi. Janji pernikahan itu telah selesai dan mereka berdua dinyatakan sebagai suami-istri sah di mata negara. Bibir bawah ku gigit sangat kuat mencoba meredakan isakkan ku dari pelampiasan rasa sakit ku rasakan.

Seseorang berada di sampingku memegang lembut bahuku dan berujar "ikhlaskan zhan.. ini adalah pilihannya"

Kepala ku menoleh kepadanya. Dia katakan ikhlas?

Siapa yang akan ikhlas melihat orang yang kau cintai menikah bukan dengan mu. Melainkan orang lain. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk ikhlas. Ini tidak bisa ku lakukan, walaupun aku harus agar dia bahagia. Akan memakan waktu begitu lama agar rasa ini hilang.

Wajah iba yang ia berikan kepadaku sangat menyebalkan. Orang hanya bisa kasihan kepadaku dan tidak mengerti keadaan ku. Seolah berkata 'tidak apa-apa. Biarkan dia bersamanya, kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari orang lain kelak'. Miris sekali percintaanku

Yubin. Sahabat sekaligus sepupu bernama wang yibo itu menghapus lembut airmata ku menggunakan jari telunjuknya sambil menatapku untuk tersenyum untuk sekarang

"kamu harus kuat zhan.. kamu tidak sendiri, masih ada teman mu bahkan aku ada untukmu zhan"

Mata ku menatapnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak butuh ini, aku butuh dia. dia tidak boleh memilih jalan ini, bagaimana pun dia hanya untukku. Egois! Kata itu sekarang ingin ku lakukan.

Namun pertahanan ku runtuh, aku kembali menangis dalam pelukkan yubin. Untuk meredam isakkan, aku meletakkan wajahku ke dadanya berusaha sebisa mungkin isakkan ini tidak ada orang lain mendengarnya. Semenit kemudian aku merasakan tangan milik yubin mengusap lembut punggung ku, ia memberikan ku ketenangan

"tenanglah.. kau bisa melewati ini zhan. jika kau menginginkan aku bisa menggantikan posisinya untukmu"


	2. 1

-8 Tahun Kemudian, Inggris-

Mungkin aku akan menyesali menerima ajakkan rekan satu pekerjaan ku itu untuk merayakan kesuksesan operasi mata untuk anak berusia 15 tahun itu semalam. Yah, kami berhasil mendapatkan donor mata untuk anak berusia 15 tahun agar dapat melihat seperti teman-teman yang lain. Dan operasi itu berjalan lancar dua hari yang lalu. Anak kecil itu dapat melihat dengan sempurna diiringi oleh kebahagiaannya untuk bisa melihat lagi.

Disinilah aku bersama pria dengan keadaan tidak ada sehelai pun pakaian yang kami berdua kenakan. Yang pastinya, pria disampingku itu bertelanjang dada. Wajah pria itu ku tatap tidak percaya, tidak percaya aku berada disini, tidak percaya aku telah melakukan itu—ah, mungkin saja belum, tidak percaya lagi bahwa pria bersama ku di satu ranjang ini. pria yang 8 tahun yang lalu menikah di depan altar. Dia Wang Yibo.

"Ba—bagaimana bis—sa kau ada disini?" tanya ku gugup dengan sedikit kepanikkan jika yang ku pikirkan itu tidak terjadi

Dia menanggapi santai dan malah menguap seenaknya sambil mengusap mata dengan punggung tangannya. Dan aku sedari tadi menahan nafas menantikan jawabannya. Sampai dia berkata "Apa kau tidak ingat yang kita lakukan semalam?"

Flashback kejadian semalam. Berusaha mengingat setiap adegan yang ku lakukan. Sialnya, aku hanya mengingat kejadian di atas ranjang dimana aku menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia lakukan.

"Aahh... aahh... aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya..."tangan ku dengan leluasanya melingkar ditubuh nya

Kedua bola mataku membola sempurna. Itu, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin

"Aah... aah.. lebih cepat.. aah.. ini nik...aahh..." desahan itu saat pria diatas tubuhku mengocok milikku dengan cepat dan membuatku terangsang akan meminta lebih dari yang ia lakukan

Seketika aku merasakan panas di area wajah dan telingaku.

"Aahh...aahh.. aku merasa penuh... aahh.. ini nikmat... aahh.."

"aaahh... bergeraklah..."

"aahh.. lebih cepat.. aahh.." racauan itu terus meminta lebih dari pria yang berada di atasku

Tidak ingin melanjutkan ingatan mesum itu. dia sedari diam mulai mengeluarkan suara "apa kau sudah mengingatnya?" tanyanya

Dia bertanya dengan santai kepadaku. What? Ini bukan hal dia sepelekan. Dia dan aku SUDAH MELAKUKANNYA!

Bantal berada di sampingku dilempar ke arahnya dengan kuat. Dasar pria brengsek, aku beranjak dari ranjang dan tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit dibagian bawah ku akibat malam pertama ku ia renggut secara aku tidak sadar dan keadaan mabuk. Satu hal lagi, aku tidak memperdulikan bahwa tubuhku saat ini menjadi tontonan untuknya yang mengambil pakaian ku yang berserakkan di lantai ruangan ini

Memakainya dengan cepat lalu pergi dari hadapannya. Celana telah terpasang dengan benar, dia berada duduk diranjang mulai panik "Kau mau kemana? Bukan nya kau masih merasakan sakit? Aku ketahui ini hal pertama untukmu" ujarnya sok perduli dengan ku.

Cih, dia perduli sekarang. Bagus, tapi bagiku tidak. Aku harus pergi darinya. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah jika ini diketahui oleh orang lain. Dia berstatus suami orang, bisa-bisa aku akan dihakimi telah tidur dengannya.

"Hei berhentiku katakan. Jangan pergi atau kau akan mendap—" kalimatnya berhenti melihat ku keluar tanpa memperdulikan ancaman yang ia lontarkan.

Keluar dari gedung hotel dengan cepat menstopkan taksi yang ingin lewat dihadapanku. Membuka pintu belakang taksi tersebut dan masuk dengan sedikit membantingkan pintu untuk di tutup.

"Pak antarkan saya ke alamat ini" pintaku memberikan kartu alamat apartemen tempat ku tinggal kepada sopir taksi

Pria tua itu mengangguk paham setelah membaca tulisan alamat yang tertera di kartu lalu mengembalikan kembali kartu tersebut kepadaku.

Sedangkan yibo di dalam kamar hotel memegang dahi lebar nya dengan siku tangan yang memegang dahi tersebut bertumpu di atas paha. Jari-jarinya mulai memijat kecil di sana

"Apakah aku terlalu cepat melakukan itu dengannya?"

Jari-jari yang memijat tadi terhenti. Tangannya ia jauhkan diiringi oleh senyum menyeringai akan rencana nya. Tujuan dia datang ke Inggris untuk bertemu dia, pria mungil nan manis yang telah menghabiskan one night seks dengannya.

Yibo beranjak dari ranjang berjalan dengan santai menuju kamar mandi. Setelah ini akan lebih seru lagi bertemu pria mungil yang berhasil kabur darinya pagi ini.

-Apartemen Green, Inggris-

*Bruk*

Suara bantingan pintu ulahku yang berdiri di belakang pintu dalam apartemen ku. Mengatur nafas karna berlari dari lantai dasar menuju lantai 10 yang kebetulan sekali apartemen ku berada disana.

Karna melupakan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhku itu agar bisa pergi dari hadapannya kini mulai merasakan sakit kembali. Aku menyibak kasar rambutku, seharusnya aku tidak mabuk tadi malam. Akibat melakukan ini aku harus berjalan sedikit mengangkang ke dalam kamarku untuk mencari obat penghilang nyeri sekaligus salaf untuk lubang berharga ku ini.

Mengambil kotak obat yang selalu ku persiapkan di lemari kecil di sudut meja belajar lalu ku bawa ke atas ranjang. Lebih baik pantatku berada di ranjang, jika duduk di kursi nyeri itu akan menjadi dan aku tidak tahan rasa sakit itu.

Kotak obat ku buka dengan jari-jari mulai menyibak bahkan mengeluarkan macam-macam obat di dalamnya. Kedua mata ku menemukan obat yang aku cari, sebuah pil penghilang nyeri dengan salaf tentunya.

Dengan segera aku meminumnya dan di bantu oleh air putih yang sudah ku siapkan setiap paginya. Selanjutnya salaf ini akan ku pakai setelah membersihkan sisa sperma entah milik siapa yang terasa lengket di tubuhku.

-Del Hospital Inggris, Inggris-

Wang yibo beserta saudaranya masuk ke gedung bertingkat 15 itu dengan setelan jas keduanya. Yibo baru saja datang ke rumah sakit del hospital inggris, berjalan dengan angkuh karna paras dingin yang ia miliki membentuk kesan seperti itu. wajahnya sangat cocok untuk memimpin sebuah usaha atau perusahaan apa pun itu. ia pun sampai disebuah lobi rumah sakit tersebut yang tidak lupa seseorang dengan balutan jas dokter disini yang biasa di kenakan. Memberi hormat dihadapannya

"Selamat datang tuan muda yibo dan tuan muda hai kuan!" sapa nya sopan

"dokter evan?" tanya haikuan disamping yibo

"Benar tuan"

"Ok. Bisakah kau mengatur seluruh dokter disini beserta perawat untuk berkumpul di aula rumah sakit ini? yibo akan melakukan tatap muka untuk pertama kali setelah berhasil mendapatkan rumah sakit ini" ujar haikuan

Sudut bibir kanan ku terangkat. Kalimat haikuan tadi sangat menghiburku. Karna yang ia katakan adalah benar, aku sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan rumah sakit ini. setelah mengetahui keberadaan pria mungil itu, aku memerintahkan orang suruhan haikuan mencari tahu mengenai rumah sakit ini.

Singkat ceritanya, jalan ilegal pun aku lakukan. Dan hari ini aku menginjakkan kakiku di tempat ini.

Mengenai pria mungil itu, aku sungguh tidak sabar melihatnya lagi. Ekspresi apa lagi yang ia berikan mengetahui bahwa aku pemilik rumah sakit ini, ah maaf rumah sakit ini ku berikan atas nama haikuan yang notabenenya seorang dokter terpopuler di China. Hal ini ku berikan karna dia berhasil menemukan orang yang ku cari selama ini.

Dokter evan mengangguk paham dan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. haikuan menoleh kepadaku setelah tidak keberadaan dokter evan ditempat ini

"Kau gila yibo. Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak melakukan itu langsung kepadanya. Bisa ku pastikan ia tidak bisa jalan untuk hari ini" kesal haikuan kepada yibo.

Ok, haikuan mengetahuinya sekaligus ia mengomeliku. Cukup menyesal memberitahunya tadi apa saja yang telah ku lakukan dengan pria mungil itu semalam meski tidak spesifik kenyataannya. Aku hanya mengatakan jika aku dan pria mungil itu menghabiskan satu malam yang sangat menggairahkan.

Yibo memutar bola malas mendengar xiao zhan tidak akan berjalan untuk hari ini? ingatkan aku kejadian pagi tadi, pria itu pergi meninggalkan aku dan mengabaikan uluran kebaikkan untuk membantunya pulang karna aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah ku lakukan kepadanya. Menikmati tubuh seksi miliknya dalam 3 ronde semalaman.

Ah, tiba-tiba daerah selangkang ku berdiri! Shit, ini tidak tepat untuk sekarang

"Hei kau berpikiran apa sampai bagian bawahan mu mengembung seperti itu" panik haikuan yang tidak sengaja melihat ke arah celana yibo— oh, tepatnya milik yibo yang terbangun

Yibo mencoba menahan hasrat bercampur emosinya sekarang. Mengingat haikuan adalah kakak kandungnya, dia pasti sudah memukul pria bersamanya.

"Gara-gara kau membahas kejadian semalam, membayangkan nya saja aku sudah terangsang seperti ini. cih, aku akan ke kamar mandi!" yibo pergi dengan raut wajah kesal yang ia berikan kepada haikuan

"Yaak.. kau ini berhentilah seperti pria kehausan belaian" teriaknya menyusul yibo menuju kamar mandi rumah sakit ini

Astaga ini sangat memalukan!

Semua dokter dan perawat yang bekerja di rumah sakit Del Hospital Inggris berkumpul di aula rumah sakit cukup bergensi di kota Inggris ini. berbagai macam suara mulai mengisi ruangan aula, para dokter-dokter berkumpul membahas alasan mereka dikumpulkan disini secara mendadak. Ada satu kelompok di ujung aula terdiri dari tiga orang berbisik cukup keras disana mereka zhuo cheng seorang dokter ahli operasi umum, xuan lu seorang dokter spesialis anak-anak, dan wenqing seorang dokter ahli bedah organ manusia seperti memindahkan atau mengangkat organ tubuh manusia dari tempatnya sekaligus ia sama seperti xiao zhan yang merupakan ahli apoteker menguasai segala macam obat. Hanya saja berbeda dengan xiao zhan, pria memiliki gigi kelinci itu seorang dapat menciptakan obat aneh dari adukkan beberapa obat yang sudah ada dan obat itu ampuh menghilangkan penyakit. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga seorang dokter terapi

Mari tinggalkan penjelasan diatas. Ketiga dokter muda itu asyik berbincang mengenai alasan kenapa dokter evan merupakan wakil rumah sakit ini sekaligus senior mereka itu mengumpulkan semua orang disini

"ada apa dokter evan mengumpulkan semua dokter dan perawat sekaligus disini?" tanya wenqing penasaran.

"Hm.. Aku juga, tidak biasanya pria tua itu memberikan pengumuman dan ini mendadak" sahut zhuo cheng sedikit ejekkan kepada kedua temannya

"Uush.. kalian berdua berhentilah membicarakan beliau. Kalau beliau mendengarnya bisa-bisa kalian akan dicabut sebagai dokter dirumah sakit ini" ujar xuanlu mengingat kedua rekannya itu agar menjaga omongan mereka

Tidak berapa lama kediaman mereka. Dokter evan masuk dengan dua orang di belakangnya, sontak para dokter dan perawat terdiam dengan mata terus tertuju ketiga objek yang baru saja masuk itu.

Hanya keheningan yang dirasakan oleh semua orang di dalam aula ini. ketiga orang yang baru masuk itu telah berdiri ditengah semua dokter dan perawat yang kebetulan posisi mereka semua pada mencar-mencar

"Maaf aku mengumpulkan kalian secara mendadak seperti ini. aku hanya menyampaikan bahwa pimpinan baru rumah sakit ini akan memperkenalkan diri kepada kalian semua"

Orang yang dimaksud hanya fokus dan memilih mengabaikan dokter evan berbicara tadi. Kedua mata nya terus meneliti setiap wajah dokter dan perawat di hadapannya mencari sosok pria mungil yang pergi dari genggamannya

"Tuan muda.." panggilnya. Aku menoleh cepat sambil mengercap beberapa kali pada mataku. Pencarian ku terhenti karna semua orang yang ada disini menatapku aneh. Dengan cepat aku mendehem dan membenarkan posisik dan raut wajah ku

"Maaf aku pimpinan baru rumah sakit ini, nama saya wang yibo. Maafkan saya mendadak mengumpulkan kalian semua disini, saya hanya ingin menyapa rekan saya selama saya menjabat dirumah sakit ini dengan tujuan memajukan misi dan visi yang telah ada"

Semua orang memberikan hormat kepada yibo atas jabatan baru yang ia terima. Walaupun pemimpin rumah sakit ini adalah haikuan, akan tetapi untuk pertama kali nya ia ingin menunjukkan dirinya kepada pria mungil itu. dan sayang sekali, apa yang dikatakan haikuan tadi benar. Dia tidak masuk karna kejadian panas semalam

"Baik hanya itu saya sampaikan. Jika ada keluhan atau pendapat kalian, kalian semua bisa menyampaikan nya kepada saudara ku haikuan. Dia akan melaporkan dan sekaligus menggantikan posisi saya jika saya ada keperluan mendadak. Jadi saya harap kita semua bisa bekerja sama" ujarku lagi dengan datar

"Baik tuan.." jawab mereka serentak

Semua orang keluar dengan tertib sambil membisik kecil mengenai pimpinan baru mereka. Ini baru pertama kalinya pimpin mereka diganti, selama mereka ketahui pimpinan sebelumnya telah menjabat 25 tahun lamanya dan kinerja nya sangat bagus selama ia menjabat. Dan hari ini tiba-tiba saja digantikan oleh seorang pemuda yang bisa tafsir dia tidak kompeten dalam bidang kesehatan.

Sama hal dengan dokter yang lain. Ketiga dokte yang baru keluar dari aula itu mulai mengoceh mengenai pimpinan baru mereka

"Kenapa Prof Alex tiba-tiba digantikan sama seorang pemuda seperti dia? padahal ku lihat dia tidak ada passion nya ke bidang kesehatan" celetus wen qing

"Hm.. benar juga wenqing.." suara xuan lu tiba-tiba membuat kedua rekannya itu menatap dirinya tidak percaya. Secara xuanlu orang nya tidak akan berkomentar meski yang dibicarakan itu adalah fakta adanya. Xuanlu memiliki sifat menyimpan sendiri keburukkan orang lain daripada nyeritain atau membenarkan bahkan dia nggak mau membeberkan

"kenapa kalian lihat ku seperti itu? ada yang salah dengan perkataan ku tadi?" tanyanya pelan sambil bengong dengan jari telunjuknya ngarah ke mulutnya

Wenqing langsung meluk diiringi dengan goyang kekiri kekanan tubuh kurus xuanlu. Buat siempunya nambah bingung lagi sambil lihat ke wajah zhuo cheng yang udah jijik aja sama sikap wenqing yang agak sebleng dikit dengan bola mata malasnya

"Wenqing lepasin aku! Aku sudah kehabisan nafas nih.." mohon xuan lu dengan wajah yang sudah hampir pucat kekurangan oksigen

Mendengar rintihan sesak nafas xuanlu akhirnya wenqing melepaskan pelukkan nya dan melihat xuan lu menarik nafas sebanyak-banyak dalam tempo tidak teratur

"Kau berniat membunuh xuan lu wenqing" kesal zhuo cheng memegang bahu xuan lu lalu menatap wenqing dengan tatapan ingin membunuh

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu senang mendengar xuan lu berkomentar seperti itu" sesalnya. Wajahnya menunduk sambil kedua tangan memainkan tepian pakaian

"a-cheng jangan terlalu memarahinya. Dia tidak salah" kata xuan lu menenangkan

Suasana diam setelah pertengakaran kecil mereka, wenqing teringat dengan seseorang bersama pimpinan baru mereka "Oya a-cheng bukannya orang bersama pimpinan baru itu, yang semalam berseteru dengan mu? Dan dia juga orang yang membawa xiao zhan pergi, bukan?"

Baik zhuo cheng dan xuan lu terdiam sembari memikirkan kejadian semalam. Kedua rekan nya itu zhuo cheng dan xiao zhan mabuk berat karna bertaruh siapa yang duluan hilang kesadaran diri. Sangat disayangkan mereka berdua sama-sama mabuk dengan zhuo cheng bertemu dengan seseorang bernama haikuan itu. mereka berdua sempat beradu argumen tidak melepaskan xiao zhan pergi bersamanya, namun nyatanya zhuo cheng tiba-tiba saja mencium bibir laki-laki itu secara langsung

"Arrggh.. apa benar aku mencium nya?" tanya zhuo cheng baru mengingat sedikit momen dimana ia mencium pria itu dengan ganasnya

Mata zhuo cheng menatap kedua rekan nya itu mengangguk secara bersama. kedua mata nya terpejam kesal, shit sekarang hidupnya dalam bahaya.

"Sepertinya xiao zhan mengenal mereka. Kalau tidak kenapa tuan haikuan membawa nya semalam?" tanya wenqing tanpa memperdulikan zhuo cheng sedang meratapi nasibnya setelah ini

Memikirkan bahwa orang yang ia cium itu adalah bawahan dari pimpinan baru rumah sakit ini, itu berarti dia akan bertemu setiap harinya disini.

"Benar wenqing, jika xiao zhan tidak mengenalnya tidak mungkin dia tuan haikuan mengetahui nama lengkap dia kan?" ujar xuan lu membenarkan. Ia melihat zhuo cheng terlihat sangat-sangat frustasi, ya xuan lu sangat tahu isi pikiran dari pria pemarah itu sekarang

"Tenang lah a-cheng. Jika kau bertemu dengan nya minta maaf lah. Dan jika dia tidak memaafkan mu, maka cium dia lagi. Gampang kan?" xuan lu tertawa puas menggoda zhuo cheng yang kini mengejarnya


End file.
